


The First Day of Forever

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The end of the world can do wonders for a being’s relationships.





	The First Day of Forever

When Crowley thought he’d lost Aziraphale, he was glad the world was ending later that day, because it meant he would only have to live a few more hours without his angel.

Then he found out that Aziraphale wasn’t dead, and he had a world to save.

* * *

After Heaven and Hell’s attempted murders, after the first dinner of the rest of their lives, after the busiest week in his immortal life, Crowley just wanted to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were things that could take his angel from him.

So Crowley got into the Bentley, restored just as the bookshop had been, and went to see his angel.

* * *

“Crowley!” Aziraphale was surprised to see the demon so soon. “I thought you’d be sleeping.”

“Couldn’t,” Crowley murmured, throwing himself on the couch next to Aziraphale. “Kept…” he hesitated before deciding that if he couldn’t tell Aziraphale after the end of the world, when could he? “Kept thinking I’d lost you again.”

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale set his book down and pulled Crowley in. Crowley startled before settling into the touch.”I am so sorry you had to go through that, my dear. I’m here now, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just…” Crowley curled in on himself, and by extension Aziraphale. “Let me be here?”

“Of course, my dear.” Aziraphale pressed a light kiss to Crowley’s forehead. “Whatever you need.”

Crowley was already half asleep in Aziraphale’s lap, but the small gesture brought a smile to his lips as he surrendered the rest of the way to sleep.

* * *

“Aziraphale!” Crowley shot up the next morning, angel’s name a strangled scream on his lips.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale was at his side in an instant, pulling him close. “I’m here, I’m right here, my dear.”

“I...” Crowley buried himself into Aziraphale. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can,” Aziraphale held him close. “How can I help?”

Crowley hesitated before untangling himself just a bit, pulling back to look at Aziraphale’s face before pulling him in for a kiss, long and hard and desperate and everything that he’d been holding back for 6000 years.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered when the demon pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley said, pulling back. “I know I go too fast, but--”

Aziraphale didn’t let him finish the sentence, pulling Crowley back in for another kiss, this one a bit sweeter but just as passionate. “We’ve been slow enough,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “6000 years and now our own side. If not now, then when?”

Crowley smiled, settling back into Aziraphale’s lap, making an effort without even thinking about it. “I love you,” he murmured. “Since before I realized a demon could love.”

Aziraphale curled around Crowley, his own effort pressed against Crowley’s arse. “My dear,” he murmured against Crowley’s skin. “I have been loving you since we met.”

Crowley whimpered, rocking against the cock Aziraphale had manifested. “Angel, please.”

“Did you need something, dear?”

“Fuck me, please, angel.”

Aziraphale hummed, stilling Crowley with firm hands on his hips. “I’m not sure,” he teased.

“Angel, please.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale stood, lifting Crowley from his lap as he stood, setting Crowley back on the couch. “Since you asked so nicely.” He stripped both with a miracle, clothes appearing on the chair across the room.

“So wet for me,” Aziraphale murmured, fingers finding their way to Crowley’s folds as he leaned to kiss the demon’s lips. “Sure you’re ready for me?”

“Zira,” Crowley begged, hips bucking against the fingers teasing him. “Please.”

“Alright, love,” Aziraphale removed his fingers, replacing it with his cock.

“Yesssss,” Crowley hissed as Aziraphale pressed in.

Aziraphale laughed breathlessly, kissing Crowley again before flipping their positions so that Crowley could be in control.

Crowley took it instantly, rocking eagerly against his angel’s cock, guiding Aziraphale’s fingers to where the demon liked to be touched most.

* * *

“I’m close,” Aziraphale murmured, coaxing Crowley though his third orgasm.

“Come inside me,” Crowley murmured with the small part of his brain that still connected to his mouth. “Want to feel you.”

Aziraphale did almost before the words had left Crowley’s mouth. “I love you, my dear,” he murmured, sharing a panting breath as they both came down from their orgasms.”More than you will ever know.”

“I love you too, angel,” Crowley murmured as the bell at the front of the shop chimed its opening.

“Mr. Crowley!” the voice of the (possibly) former antichrist called into the shop. “Mr. Aziraphale! Are you here?”

“Shit,” Crowley hissed, climbing out of Aziraphile’s lap to grab his clothes from the other side of the room. He paused, fully dressed and sunglasses halfway on his face. “Get dressed.” Crowley pressed a long kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. “We’ll talk more after Adam is gone.”

“Alright.” Aziraphale smiled as he got dressed and joined the other two in the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be upfront with you and let you know that this was the first time I've ever written penis in vagina sex. Let me know if it sucks


End file.
